Summer Breeze
by PRONTO3000
Summary: The Game Master had chosen to take a very dangerous mission. Any mishaps could break the bond between him and his cute imouto forever. The mission, is to make Rin fall for him!


**Author Note: This is a Rin x Kyousuke fic made for Takagi as a good bye present since he is about to go on hiatus this August. This will, hopefully, become a three-shot. Enjoy this, bro~**

**Btw, I don't own the image. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

"It's summer holiday!" I shouted loudly.

It is in fact, the first day of summer. When summer comes, all activities within the school are put on hold and everyone is allowed to go to their own home. Well, those who didn't have one or didn't want to return there could still stay in the dorms.

...Now I feel bad for Riki and Noumi for leaving them behind.

Ah well.

This is summer! The season of youth! This is the perfect time to have fun!

You could swim, sun bath, or stare at some women bikinis on the beach!

You could search for bugs in the forest! No matter how lame that's it!

You could go to Tanabata festival! There's going to be fireworks at night!

You could also get laid!

"..." Rin, who is sitting in the seat beside me, stared as if she had read my mind.

"You're thinking of something ero didn't you?" she asked, still staring.

"Nope." I lied smoothly.

We are currently on our way home to our parents' house riding this van I had rented.

And we're already halfway there.

"Anyway, why didn't you bring your cats with you?" I asked my imouto.

"They didn't want to for some reason. I leave them with Riki, so they should be fine." she said while looking at the outside scenery through the window.

"I see." Rin has gotten more talkative ever since the other female members joined.

She could even go to the convenience store on her own!

We keep on chatting along the way, because there's really nothing else you could do.

After 4 hour or so, I could see the scenery changing.

What previously were trees is replaced by buildings.

What previously was dirt is replaced by asphalt.

We have arrived at our hometown.

I glanced at Rin, and found that she had fallen asleep.

My heart raced when I see her innocent, sleeping face.

I will admit, I'm a little bit of a lolicon, but really. I'm more of a siscon!

I browsed through the manga archive inside my mind (it's one of the cool thing you could do when you become the Game Master) and found a few titles (most of them are hentai manga) which match this situation.

In one of them, the protagonist found himself in a situation where he's riding a van alongside his imouto, and then found her asleep. The protagonist is overtaken by lust for his sister's loli body, and raped her on the spot, while still driving the van.

I burned the manga inside my mind. Not now. Not when driving. Even as a Game Master, I couldn't possibly do that…

…Or can I?

Our parents' place is still far away from here, and the street is desolate of people. Maybe I could-

Suddenly, a minibus appeared in my vision. Using my godly reflex, I stepped on the brakes, effectively stopping the van.

I watched as the minibus raced against a Ferrari, and beating it!

Whoa, my loss of concentration must have screwed the world a little bit. I sighed while wiping my forehead.

Lesson #1:

Even Game Masters couldn't drive smoothly while thinking of ero manga.

After learning my lesson, I drive the van carefully toward our destination.

We passed a gas station, so I decided to refill the van's gas.

I went outside, inserted some money inside the machine (it's the automatic type), and fill the van's tank with gasoline.

Opening the driver's door, I go inside and turned the engine on.

It let out a nice, "Brmmm!" sound, as if telling me to drive already.

I did just that.

The engine roared as I stepped on the accelerator, moving the tires in full speed.

The van was thrown forward, and we moved toward our house once again.

Along the way, I heard a yawn coming from the passenger seat.

I took my eyes away from the road and glanced at Rin, who had just woken up.

"Good morning, princess." I said passionately.

"Don't call me that. You're disgusting." Rin replied sharply. Ugh, this must be the effect of her interacting with that cow udder Kurugaya. Not I hate big boobs or anything like that. I just prefer pettanko.

"We could see the house any minutes now, so stay awake until then." I told my imouto softly.

"By the way, could you call me onii-chan?" I asked her, hoping that she is sleepy enough to do that.

"I'll beat you to death." another sharp response. She must hate it when I asked that, so I stopped myself.

The atmosphere is filled with silence because both of us don't have anything to say or chat about.

After 10 minutes or so, we finally arrive to the house.

We come out of the van, took our luggage out, and walked to the front door.

Opening it slowly, both of us shouted, "We're home."

Only silence greeted us.

Did they went to work or something? I wondered.

My question is answered the moment my eyes came across a A4 sized sheet of paper attached to the wall.

There, written in huge, bold words, is this:

'**To Rin and Kyousuke, if you are reading this that would mean that we already went on our sudden business trip.'**

'**We already had some groceries stocked up inside the fridge, so you could cook yourself (we're talking to you, Kyousuke. Don't let Rin touch the stove, since she might burn the house!).'**

'**Again, try not to burn the house~'**

'**With love, your parents.'**

I read the message over and over again. Then, I face palmed.

"I really did mess this world up…" I let out a frustrated sigh.

As I said that, Rin, who's standing behind me, moved beside me and read the letter attached to the wall.

"Wha-" she showed a shocked face, and pointed at me.

"We're alone in this house?!"

Whoa, she is actually embarrassed by that?! This is such a huge improvement! She really is growing up!

"Uuu…" her face went sour.

We carried the luggage inside, placed them on our respective room, and rest.

It has been a tiring day (for me at least), so sleep come to me immediately after my head touched my old bed.

I slept until evening, when I was woken up by an explosion.

I jumped from the bed, and went straight to where the explosion is.

It's originating from the kitchen.

When I arrived there, I was introduced to a very gruesome scene:

Rin is trying to cook canned green peas without opening the can first.

It has somehow exploded, covering the entire kitchen with its green color.

I face palmed. Give me a break! I'm just a Game Master! Not God!

I stared at the source of this abomination, my imouto.

"Rin… Why did you cook the peas without opening the can?" I asked seriously, my brows is furrowing.

"I had to open the can first…?" she asked in confusion.

I face palmed again.

And so, the evening is spent cleaning the kitchen and cooking some katsudon for the two of us.

We ate on the dining table. We sat next to each other, eating while chatting lightly.

Suddenly, a though come into my mind.

We're alone in the house. Our parents are going away on a business trip. I'm a lolicon and also a siscon.

I browsed my manga archive in my head once again.

After reading some titles, a mission is formed inside my head.

Mission: Get Laid With My Imouto!

After forming the mission, I wondered…

…Should I put this particular mission into motion? Should I? Should I take my sister's virginity before Riki did…?

I was placed between two choices, to do, or not to do.

Which one should I choose…?

As I was wondering about that, Rin is staring at me.

I didn't notice though.

Even after we finished our meals, I still couldn't decide.

"I'm going to take a bath." I told Rin.

"No way! I'm going first!" she protested.

"No, **I **am going first!" I argued.

She went quiet for a while, the suggested, "Then… how about we went in together?"

Whoa. I really should take the mission.

It's decided! I'm putting this mission into action!

"I'm gonna get laid!" I proclaimed loudly.

"What's his problem? Shouting nonsense without any reason? That's it. You go first. I'm not going to take a bath along with a weirdo!" she said while heading to her room.

I stand there, frozen in time.

"…I messed up… why…?"

After lamenting for a while, I went inside the bathroom and taken a bath.

When I'm done, I immediately head towards my room and jumped onto my bed.

I rubbed my forehead once again, and then muttered.

"Mission… start."


End file.
